Rafaella: When a Guardian becomes a Princess
by agdoll95
Summary: Sequel to Rafaella and Bumblebee. Raf is learning how to use her powers and how to be a princess, but she's not sure if she can do it. What will it take for her to see what she is truly capable of?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Raf)

Raf felt her breath and heart stop when she saw Bulkhead come through the bridge, but wasn't moving. She rushed from the platform and watched as Ratchet started frantically searching for signs of life. It was all at once that Arcee and Optimus called for a bridge back to base. First bringing in Arcee and Bumblebee, Miko was devastated to see Bulkhead in the condition he was in.

"What happened?" She cried.

"Tox-En exposure, among other things." Ratchet answered. "Arcee, Bumblebee, help me get him into the medical bay, now!" Arcee and Bumblebee helped Ratchet carry Bulkhead toward the medical bay as Raf followed.

"Let me help." Raf pleaded.

"No Rafaella, you may be able to heal him but attempting to use your powers against Tox-En could possibly infect you as well." Ratchet answered pushing her back.

" **He's right Raf**." Bee jumped in. " **Ratchet can do this, just sit tight**."

After seemed like forever, Ratchet was able to stabilize Bulkhead's condition and allowed Raf to attempt to heal him. Raf focused her powers and then allowed the energy to flow from her to him. At first it seemed it was working but after two minutes, Raf began to feel dizzy and she passed out almost falling from Bulkhead.

Bee caught her and laid her down on the couch. "What happened?" She asked as she regained consciousness.

"You expended too much of your energy too fast." Ratchet answered. "You're not strong enough, yet."

"But I," Raf began.

" **Raf, listen, if you use too much energy, you could potentially get yourself killed**." Bee cut her off.

"Bumblebee is correct." Optimus answered. "Your ability to heal comes from your own energy. When you are healing someone, you are transferring your own energy to heal them. And right now you are not strong enough to expend as much energy as it would take to heal Bulkhead completely."

Raf didn't know what to say. She wanted so badly to help, but if she wasn't strong enough to heal Bulkhead and save him, what could she do?

After a few hours, Raf got a call from her Dad asking where she was. "I'm fine Dad. I'll be home soon." She answered hanging up. "Dad says it's almost time for me to be home."

"Understood. Bumblebee," Optimus answered.

" **I'm on it**." Bee answered.

As Raf and Bee drove home, Raf was still feeling dizzy from her attempt to heal Bulk.

" **You doing alright Raf**?" Bee asked seeing her swooning.

"I'm good, just still a little dizzy." Raf answered rubbing her eyes. "He's going to be okay isn't he?"

" **Ratchet will do everything he can, you and I both know that**." Bee answered.

"I just wish I could've done more." Raf said on the verge of tears.

" **Raf, you've done everything you can. You're still a young Guardian, one day you will be strong enough**." Bee said trying to help her feel better.

"But what if one of you guys gets hurt again and I'm not strong enough to help? What am I supposed to do then?"

" **Raf, you have done more for us than you think, with or without your powers.** "

Raf wasn't sure what else to think at this point. Right now someone she and her friends deeply cared about was barely clinging to life in Ratchet's lab and she could nothing to help. Finally Bee pulled up into her drive way and they said good night. Raf went up to her room and slumped down on the bed. When she could think straight, she finally pulled on her night clothes and went to bed, though she found a hard time going to sleep.

'Mother, why did you have to leave me?' she thought to herself as she slowly drifted off.

 _Raf found herself walking across a courtyard. As she looked around, she saw a woman standing not far away in front of her. As she got a closer look, she recognized the woman as her mother, Jaderinica. She raced to meet her._

 _As she got closer, Jaderinica opened her arms and welcomed Raf into her embrace._

 _"_ _Mother, is it really you?" Raf asked her eyes heavy with tears._

 _"_ _Yes, I am here." She answered sadly. "I did indeed die, but I stand before you now because I have opened my bond to you so that I could speak with you."_

 _"_ _How is this possible?" Raf asked not wanting to let go._

 _"_ _Our paternal bond allows me to communicate with you from the AllSpark."_

 _"_ _Mother, why, why did you have to go?" Raf sobbed again. "I can't use my powers to help my father or the others and I have no idea how I can even use them when I need to." She cried hugging her mother tighter. "I need you, so why, why did you leave me?"_

 _"_ _Rafaella, listen to me, I want you to know that everything I have done I have done to protect you." Jaderinica answered hugging Raf back. "My dearest, there is nothing your father or I would have done to keep you safe."_

 _"_ _But why did Megatron want to kill you?"_

 _"_ _It wasn't me he was after, but you." Jaderinica answered sending chills down Raf's spine._

 _"_ _But why? I was only three years old, what threat could I have possibly been to him?"_

 _"_ _The fact that you were the princess and my daughter is what posed a threat to him." Jaderinica answered. "As the heir to the guardian throne, you were the next in line to have Key to Vector Sigma."_

 _"_ _But Father gave the key to Jack, why would he…"_

 _"_ _Because he was trying to protect you." Jaderinica answered. "Had he given you the key, it would have given you away to Megatron about who you were. The day that he found our hideout, he was looking for you to destroy you. When I refused to reveal you to him, he snuffed my spark and left you and your father for dead."_

 _"_ _There's something you're not telling me."Raf pushed._

 _Jaderinica sighed but caved. "First of all Raf and understand this because this is very important. The queen is so important to the Guardians because she is the only one who has a direct connection to Primus because the queen has the spark of the first within her, much like how your father has the Matrix of Leadreship, once you proved that you were truly a worthy queen, Rin housed her spark within you. You are now, just like your father, the only one directly connected to Primus and the AllSpark. You are now the Guardians only hope of ever returning to Cybertron."_

 _Raf felt so overwhelmed. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked her head starting to spin._

 _"_ _For now, be patient." Jaderinica answered. "It is almost time for you to wake up. But don't worry, I'll be back again soon."_

 _"_ _But I have so many questions." Raf said not wanting her mother to go._

 _"_ _And I will be here to answer them when you seek me out again." Jaderinica answered stroking Raf's hair._

 _"_ _How?" Raf asked holding her mother's hand._

 _"_ _Just as you did tonight." She answered tenderly. "You'll know how when the time comes." Jaderinica said as she started to fade._

 _Raf knew what it meant, she was waking up. "Mother, Mother!" she cried out, but it was too late, everything around her started to fade and soon she saw that she was fading too._

Raf woke up in her room with the covers over her head. She pulled the covers off her and pulled herself out of bed. She didn't know what to think. She had just talked with her mother and now she didn't know how to connect to her again. She wanted so badly to see her again, but how?

Raf kept trying to figure out how she did it the first time as she went about getting ready for school. When she was finally dressed and putting her hair up in her ponytail, she slipped on her glasses and then grabbed her backpack. She then went up and saw the kitchen still in its usual chaotic disarray, but as soon as she stepped in, it got quiet. Everyone began to stare at her, even her younger siblings Chloe, Emma, Henry, and Tyler. Elena, Trina, and Paulaura all started whispering about something she couldn't make out and her older brother Seth just stared at her.

"Okay, I'll give, what is everyone staring at me for?" Raf caved not being able to take the unwanted attention any longer.

"Well, you've been hanging out with friends you haven't told us about for months and yet Mom and Dad know and they can't tell us." Elena pushed.

"Not only that, you have mysterious boyfriend that you won't tell anyone about." Trina pushed as well.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Raf yelled. "And just as your friends are none of my business, my friends are none of your business." She said grabbing an orange and cereal bar heading for the door.

Bee was waiting for her and she could feel how irritated she must have looked.

" **Tough morning**?" Bee asked.

"No, it's just my siblings are trying to get into my head about you guys because apparently it's okay for them to have friends they don't have to tell me about but when I have friends that I can't talk about they have to know." Raf answered peeling her orange.

" **Well, what have you told them**?"

"Just that I have friends that I hang out with after school and one of them brings me home." Raf answered. "As far as Mom and Dad have said it's a science fiction club that I got into and they keep them out of it as much as they can but apparently they still think that I supposed to tell them. Especially since now they have it in their minds that I have a secret boyfriend in this 'club' that I'm not telling them about."

" **Secret boyfriend**?" Be questioned.

"It's nothing." Raf answered catching what she had just said. "Just typical teenage girl gossip."

Raf and Bee talked about how they could get her siblings to stop trying to get involved. By the time they reached the school, Raf said she would talk to Jack and Miko about coming to her place and getting her siblings' gossip and prying to stop.

"And there's something else." Raf said shaking as they drove to the school.

" **What is it**?" Bee asked concerned.

"I think I talked to my mother last night." Raf confessed.

" **How**?" Bee asked in surprise. " **Your mother is…** "

"Dead, I know, but I swear it was her." Raf said as she ate her cereal bar. "I just fell asleep asking why my mother had to go, and then as I was dreaming, I saw her and she was talking to me about why she had to die and why it's so important that I become queen one day. I'm not sure how I did it, or if it was even real, but either way, if she can help me, I really need her."

" **Definitely sounds like something to talk to Optimus and Ratchet about**." Bee said as he pulled into the school parking lot. " **See you after school**?"

"See you then." Raf said with a small smile as she raced inside.

All day, Raf tried to figure out how she was supposed to tell her father and Ratchet what she had seen the night before. But right now she had an even bigger problem. At lunch she found Jack and Miko and asked them for their help in getting her siblings to get off her back. Jack and Miko agreed, the plan was for them to arrange for Raf to tell her siblings she would be having friends from the 'club' over for a sleep over. All three of them hoped that this would be enough to keep her siblings from getting involved.

After lunch, Raf had a little peace of mind and hope that this plan would keep her siblings from prying any deeper and not getting involved. But now she had to think of what to say to Optimus and Ratchet about her dream. She was worried about hurting her father, and even more worried that maybe what she was seeing wasn't real, but only a dream because she was so longing for her mother whom she never got to know. But deep down, she was hoping it was real. Because if there was ever a time that Raf needed her mother's help, it was now.

After school, Raf found Miko outside looking pretty upset and she could pretty much guess why. Bulkhead was hurt and it did not look good.

"Hey Miko." Raf said as she got closer to her. "How are you holding up?" she asked trying to be as sensitive as she could.

"Not well." Miko answered heavily.

"Don't worry Miko." Raf said putting her hand on Miko's back. "Bulkhead's going to pull through. Ratchet and I will do everything we can. I promise."

Miko didn't say anything. She just took Raf hand and gave it a gentle squeeze in thanks. Raf wasn't sure what else to say that would help. Arcee finally pulled up and Jack offered Miko a ride to the base. After they drove off, Bee pulled up and Raf got in as they headed out for the base.

" **How's Miko doing**?"

"She's hanging in there." Raf answered almost feeling her heart break. "I just wish I could do more."

" **We all do**." Bee replied. " **So, I was wondering if we could practice your flying today when we go out racing**."

"Sure." Raf answered simply.

" **Raf, I know you're upset about not be strong enough to heal Bulk, but he's going to pull through. I promise**."

"I know, it's just I hate feeling like there's nothing I can when I have all this power but I have no idea how to use it or I'm not strong enough to use it. How can I be the princess that everyone needs me to be if I can't even use my powers to help those who need my help?" Raf ranted at herself.

" **Listen, no is expecting anything of you, no one but all of us at the base knows that you're the princess. Remember what I told the first week we met, no one ever knew if your mother ever had children or not. As far as any of the remaining Guardians were concerned, she was the last queen and soon they will all be gone. But now we know that there is hope for them, you just have to be patient and you will know what to do when the time comes.** " Bee answered trying to calm her down.

Raf could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just not sure if I can be the princess the Guardians will need."

" **You can be and you will be.** " Bee comforted her. " **You have me, your father, Ratchet, and all of us at the base to help you.** "

When they arrived at the base, Miko was waiting for Bulkhead to wake up, even though Ratchet said it would be a while. Jack was doing homework and asked for Raf's help with his algebra. Raf said she would while Bee left on a scouting mission through the Blackwoods in New Mexico. While Raf helped Jack study, Raf found a hard time staying focused. Every so often she would look over at Miko who sat patiently with Bulkhead waiting for him to wake up. After Jack and Raf finished, Raf went over and asked Miko if she could wait with her.

"Sure." Miko answered absent-mindedly.

Raf sat next Miko across Bulkhead's chest and put her had on Miko's shoulders. Miko took her hand and gave it a small squeeze accepting her gesture of comfort and support.

"I'm sorry." Raf said squeezing Miko's hand back. "I know how you feel, I don't think I could go on if this were Bumblebee right now."

Miko didn't say anything, she just nodded and then started to cry again. But she did not let go of Raf's hand. Raf wasn't sure what more she could say at this point. All she could do was sit there and be her friend.

They stayed that way for a good while until Ratchet asked them to leave, saying he needed to run a few more tests. Miko was reluctant to move, but Raf assured her that everything was going to be alright and she slowly guided Miko down and they went and sat with Jack at the platform. Jack suggested that they play a video game. Raf was glad to, but Miko still seemed pretty distant.

"Hey Miko, you want to take on Jack this time?" Raf asked trying to get Miko's attention.

"Sure." Miko said taking the controls.

As Raf watched the others play, Bee came by and asked Raf if she was ready to go racing. Raf smiled and climbed down to meet Bee at the entrance. She grabbed her backpack and they left to go racing and for her secret flying lessons. Bee drove on far out of town into the desert to make sure that no one would find them there. Finally they came to their usual spot and Raf pulled out her car and set it off racing down the abandoned highway. She and Raf watched with anticipation as she pushed the car as fast as it would go hoping to beat their record. This time, they came so close, but not close enough.

They tried again and again for a while, but Bee finally said it was time for them to start her flying lessons. Raf felt her body get cold despite the hot air all around them. She was nervous and she wasn't sure if she was going to get it anytime soon.

" **Don't worry Raf, it'll get easier the more we practice with it.** " Bee promised as they drove for the cliffs.

"I know, it's just the idea of flying, it never occurred to me that I had to learn to fly." Raf explained feeling her heart pound. "I always thought if I ever did need to fly, it would just come naturally, like instinctually or something."

" **And it will, you just need to learn how to use your wings in order for it to work.** " Bee answered as they approached the cliffs where they usually practiced her flying. " **Are you ready to try again**?"

"As I'll ever be." Raf answered nervously.

" **You can trust me to catch you**." Be assured her.

"I know, it's you I trust, I'm just not sure if I can trust myself." Raf said climbing out as Bee climbed up and set her down on the high ledge.

" **That's your first mistake** ," Bee explained. " **If you don't trust your body to know what to do then you'll lose control and you'll fall for sure. You have to have trust in yourself. Can you do that**?"

"I'll try." Raf answered.

" **Don't try, just do it.** " Bee encouraged her. " **You can do it**."

Raf smiled as Bee made his way down the cliff and readied to catch her. Raf took a few steps back and took a few deep breathes.

"Trust myself." She whispered to herself. "Don't try, just do."

She opened her eyes and then she took a running start and jumped a good ways from the edge of the cliff. As she started to fall, she opened her wings and the air caught her as she flew up higher and higher into the air. She could hear Bee cheering for her below as she glided over the desert. She almost made it a good ways out, until she looked down and saw how high up she was and lost control for a second and she then started to fall, but Bee caught her before she hit the ground.

" **That was amazing Raf**!" Bee said as he put her down.

"But I feel." Raf said confused.

" **Yes, but before that you were flying so well**." Bee said as he reminded her how well she had done before she fell. " **What happened**?" he asked her.

"I guess I looked down and saw how high up I was and just got scared." Raf answered shaking the dust off her wings.

" **All in all, you did great for your first flight.** " Bee said giving her a gentle pat on the back.

"Thanks Bee." Raf said turning to him and smiling.

" **Shall we try again**?" Bee asked standing up.

"Sure thing." Raf answered following him to the cliffs.

The lessons went on for a couple of hours and each time, Raf flew well, until she saw how up she would and she would lose control for a second and that was all it would take. Once they were done for the day, Raf said her wings were feeling a little sore and Bee said they would try again once her wings were better. They then decided to give their race one more go before they went back for the evening.

When they got back, Ratchet called Bee over to the medical bay for assistance. Raf looked over and saw Optimus at the monitors working on the Iacon database that they had managed to download the day before. Seeing that this would probably be the only chance she would have to talk to him about her experience last night, she climbed up the platform to face him at the monitors.

"Father." She called to him quietly.

"What is it Rafaella?" Optimus asked looking at her.

"I need to talk to you about something." Raf answered feeling her hand shaking. "Is there somewhere we can talk alone?"

Optimus nodded and led her to his room further into the silo.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked closing the door.

"I know this is going to sound crazy," Raf started feeling nervous to say it. "But I think I saw my mother last night."

Optimus did look a little taken aback by what she said, but he managed to keep a straight face. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure myself, I just went to bed last night and she just appeared to me in a dream and said she could help me." Raf answered. "I don't know how she or I did it, but she said that her bond with me is how she could talk to me even though she is, one with the All Spark."

"Sounds like she reaching out to you through her parental bond that she tied with you after you were born. That would explain why you were able to see her." Optimus answered her.

"But I don't how I'm supposed to find her again, I have no idea I did it the first time. When I asked how I could, all she told me was that when the time I would know what to do." Raf said feeling confused. "And if she could reach out to me, why wouldn't she reach out to you? You are the one she loved and married or bonded with."

"That may true, but a bond alone would not allow her to reach you or myself. The only way you would be able to see her now, though she is no longer with us, would be if you were reaching out to her as well." Optimus explained.

"How would I do that?" Raf asked.

"I do not know." Optimus answered shaking his head. "But I would agree with your mother, when the time comes, you will know what to do."

Raf was sure what to do. "Is there anything else, you wish to tell me?" Optimus asked seeing her confusion.

Raf wanted to tell him that she was learning to fly with Bumblebee, but she had promised Bee that she wouldn't tell her father.

"No, I just thought that maybe you would know what was going on." She answered shaking her head.

Optimus nodded and they went back to the main room and Raf saw him get back to the Iacon database. Raf felt some form of relief that Optimus had some answers, just not the ones she would be looking for. But as far as she was concerned at this point, any answers were better than none. Right now, she was just going to do as her mother said and be patient. She would figure this all out eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Optimus)

Optimus continued to work on decoding the database but he was finding it to focus after hearing that his daughter had seen and spoken with her mother. As much as he wanted to believe that it could be true, some part of him would still tell him that was impossible. Jaderinica had been dead for eleven years and he hadn't seen her since that day she died protecting their daughter. And yet, he would still find himself hoping that Jaderinica was reaching out to Rafaella and that she was trying to help her.

In the several weeks that followed, Rafaella seemed to be coming to him more and more for answers about herself as a princess and about her mother. As happy as he was that she was turning to him as her father, he was disappointed that he didn't have the answers she was looking for. But he had to remind himself that there things about his bonded that even he didn't know, perhaps there things that she herself didn't know. So for the time being all both of them could do was be patient as Jaderinica had told them. Though he would be fooling himself if he said that he wasn't hoping that he could reach out to her as Rafaella had and have her reach back.

In the mean time, he had his task of decrypting the Iacon database but it was slow going, and that wasn't the only thing that was taking its time. Bulkhead's recovery was also taking a little longer than anyone of them, especially Miko would have liked. Miko seemed to be taking it harder than the rest of them which made since to all of them with how close Miko and Bulkhead had become since meeting and Bulkhead being assigned as her guardian. All that time since his team met with Rafaella, Jack and Miko, Optimus and the other Autobots had started to feel like the kids had really become part of their family.

And since Bulkhead had gotten hurt, they had added a new addition to their team, Smokescreen. As thrilled as he was to have a new member of their team, he couldn't say he approved of the kids actions. But it was thanks to him that they now had the APEX armor taken from Starscream. Smokescreen was a bit reckless, okay, a lot reckless, but he was still learning and with time he would understand the importance of what they were doing on Earth and the importance of protecting the humans on Earth. Of course Optimus couldn't help but notice that Smokescreen seemed to be taking a rather curious interest in Rafaella. And while Optimus would have normally been not been comfortable with it, not with his daughter and Bumblebee halfway to finding themselves to becoming a couple, he couldn't bring himself to tell Smokescreen to stay away from her. But tonight, that wasn't much of a problem.

Optimus was hard at work on the database when he overheard Jack talking to Raf on speaker phone.

"You've got to be kidding Raf, you of all people grounded?" Jack asked surprised.

"Big time, I misplaced some homework and blew a couple of tests." Raf answered on her end of the line. "I'm probably spending too much time at the base. Say hi to Bee and my father for me, until I improve these grades, I'm off Team Prime." Raf said hanging up.

Optimus couldn't say he was surprised about that, not with all the other stuff Raf had been busy helping them with lately, but he couldn't say he was happy about her slipping in school either. He agreed with her human parents' actions and thought that maybe it was for the best for now. Rafaella's place on their team was important but her life in the human world was important too. And for now, she had to focus and improve her work in school.

Not long after Raf hung up, Fowler arrived with some disturbing news. Breakdown was back and apparently had broken in to a research military lab and made off a dangerous satellite created by MECH's leader Silas. The satellite was called Damocles and was made with precision lasers that could fire at any given target on Earth with pinpoint accuracy. Of course, why the 'cons would want it was obvious, but one thing still didn't make sense. How did the Decepticons know about it? Fowler pointed out that when Breakdown appeared on the scene he apparently had someone with him behind the wheel. It still didn't make sense to any of them, even Optimus why Megatron would agree to an alliance with MECH given how he clearly didn't think much of them. But there would be time to figure that out later. Right now, Optimus had to lead his team to keep the Decepticons from gaining the access code that would give them complete control Damocles.

Optimus and his team kept trying to get into the command center but it seemed that Soundwave was controlling the satellite and targeting them.

"Ratchet, can you remotely access the command center and keep the Decepticons out?" Optimus radioed in.

"On a human based computer without my back-up? Without Rafaella?" Ratchet protested.

As reluctant as Optimus was to ask Rafaella to disobey her human parents, Ratchet was right. Right now, his daughter was the only one capable of stopping the Decepticons from gaining full control of the satellite. With his permission, Fowler, Jack and Miko bridged to Rafaella's home to begin the counter attack.

"We must keep the Decepticons' attention and distract them from Rafaella's efforts." Optimus ordered.

"Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem." Arcee commented as Damocles continued to fire at them.

Little by little, the satellite began to draw back. Optimus for moment could feel a sense of pride for his daughter's capabilities. Then all at once the satellite withdrew.

"Autobots, storm the command center!" Optimus ordered as they raced inside.

As they made it inside, Soundwave took off. For a moment, Optimus wondered why and then he felt his link with Rafaella erupt in a flash of fear. Soundwave had gotten what he came for and was now targeting Rafaella's home. But thank the All Spark Rafaella was able to stop the Decepticons by destroying the satellite. Just as quickly as he felt her fear, he then could sense her relief. They did it.

That night, Angelica and Rodriguez brought Rafaella to the base with concern heavily written on their face.

"To what do we owe…" he tried to ask but Rodriguez cut him off.

"I think you know what. Listen we know that we would never be able to convince Raf to stay away from here, not after finding you and how close she has become to all of you." He explained. "And as much as we want her stay close to us where we can keep an eye on her, we also have our other children to worry about and I don't think Angelica and I can keep them from finding out about you all for much longer."

"What are you saying?" Ratchet asked.

"We're saying that with as much attention Rafaella has been getting from the Decepticons, we would feel better if she stayed here with you for the time being." Angelica said setting her hand on Raf's shoulder. "Our whole family has to relocate now because the 'cons have found out where we live and so it's only a matter of time before they make a move for us again."

Optimus didn't know whether to feel guilty or overjoyed that Raf would be staying with them. The whole point in Raf staying with her human parents was so that other humans wouldn't suspect anything with her suddenly disappearing. But they were right, now that the Decepticons had found where she lived, it was better that she remain at the base until her family could find a new home. Optimus accepted their request and offered to help move her to a more permanent room at the base.

Of course she still had school so Bumblebee took her there, over the next couple of days, Optimus helped move Raf's stuff from her room at her house to her new room at the base. Angelica and Rodriguez still called and visited every so often to see how she was doing. But Raf's new living arrangement wasn't the only thing that was in need of adjustment.

Today, Jack and Raf scrolled through on her laptop and found the photo that Bumblebee and Smokescreen had reported been taken of them earlier by an angry driver on the highway.

"Found it." Jack said as he spotted it. "Looks like old road rage didn't hesitate posting your mug shots today."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Raf said scrubbing the pics and replacing it with a cartoon cat riding a rocket ship.

"Is this what you learned from Alpha Trion?" Ratchet yelled at Smokescreen.

"It may not have crossed your mind but blowing your cover is not okay." Arcee scolded him.

"In this circumstance, I believe that we are all at fault." Optimus spoke up. "Our focus has been so occupied with avoiding crises that we have overlooked something just as important and that is teaching our new recruit the ways of Earth. And perhaps the best way for him to learn that if from a human." Optimus said turning to Jack.

"Of course, shouldn't be a problem. Speed and traffic law, don't beat down humans. Should be easy." Jack said accepting the task.

"Hey, be careful." Raf said taking Jacks arm before he left.

"I'll be okay." Jack answered as he and Smokescreen drove off.

Optimus could feel her uneasiness and she had every reason to feel so. Jack was her closest human friend and he had been there for her through so much even after finding out what she really was. He could feel that she was scared for him. And she wasn't the only one. Arcee also seemed unsure of their newest addition to their team.

"And while Smokescreen in all his wisdom chooses a vehicle mode with screaming double 38's on the doors making him an easier target. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than concerned about Jack's safety." Arcee spoke up voicing her concern which seemed to be on par with Raf's.

Optimus was concerned as well, but at this point, it was important that Smokescreen learn how to fit in the human world and right now, Jack was their best option to teach them.

That evening, Optimus was training Rafaella with her powers when they heard Ratchet call everyone in. Another Iacon beacon was detected and they had to bridge out to investigate. But what was puzzling was the closer they got to the signal, the farther it seemed to move. Suddenly it made sense.

"We have been deceived." Optimus said realizing that the Decepticons had led them on a wild goose chase and were no doubt already at the location of another relic.

Suddenly the ground bridge opened and Ratchet came racing through. "We have a situation." He said seeming really startled.

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"The Decepticons have found another relic. Smokescreen is already there and he took Jack and Rafaella with him." Ratchet answered.

All at once, Optimus again felt Rafaella's fear and her heart racing. She was frightened and running for her life from something or someone. Everyone raced back through the ground bridge portal and then bridged out for Smokescreen's location. Arcee made a dash for Jack and Raf, and Optimus made a move for the relic. As he raced for the mountain that the Decepticons had grabbed, he was able to reach and grab hold of the hilt of a sword embedded in the rock. The sword came loose and he landed below the Nemisis. The Decpticons dropped the mountain to try and crush him, but with a slash, he was able to cleave the mountain in half.

As everyone bridged back to base, the only one celebrating their success was Smokescreen.

"I mean, I was there, I saw it, but I still don't believe it."

"You know what I don't believe," Arcee said her voice heavy with anger. "That after everything you've been told you still put not only a human but a young Guardian at risk."

"Arcee it's not his fault." Jack tried to calm her down.

"Don't start with me, we'll talk tomorrow." She snapped at him. "Ratchet, send Jack home."

Optimus could see the guilt and hurt written on his daughter's face. He could feel that she blamed herself for not being able to stop them from making such a huge mistake. But more than anything, he felt great frustration at Smokescreen for not only endangering Jack, but his daughter as well.

"Disregard for human safety or anyone's safety will not be tolerated." He scolded Smokescreen. "Do you understand?" Smokescreen nodded. "We must not forget that on this world, we are titans and such power must be maintained."

Suddenly the sword started to glow and he could distinctly hear a voice. "I am receiving a message."

"From who?" Ratchet asked.

"Alpha Trion." Optimus answered.


End file.
